


Clams Succ

by Omegathyst



Series: Dory's Lesbian Fun Trilogy [1]
Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fish Puns, Inside Joke Turned Story, Lesbian Character, Massage, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Parrotfish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scale Fetish, Stranger Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Touch-Starved, clams, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Dory suddenly notices that she's in a strip club and gets a special massage from six clams.





	Clams Succ

**Author's Note:**

> This story started off as a bad joke, and still is one XD

Dory blinked absentmindedly in the dark coral-built establishment, forgetting why she was here to begin with.

Instead of panicking like she usually did, she did what Marlin always told her to do: understand the situation and figure out why she’d be there.

She was floating right in front of a bar where bright and beautiful fish babes were ordering drinks at the bar. Past the bar was a female shark doing some sort of hypnotic pole dance, flashing her pearly whites at Dory.

Knowing that she was a lesbian, it didn’t take Dory long to realize what she came here for. _Why_ she was here was beyond her, but she refused to let the past Dory down by turning down some gay fin.

Hell, she was bound to forget whatever sexual adventures happened tonight, so might as well go all out right?

Even though Dory didn’t remember much, one thing she did remember was how fucking hot predatory fish were. She’d save the shark for last.

Dory didn’t know where to start, and she was getting ridiculously horny by the time she noticed the growing line of fish in the corner of the building. She quickly got in line before it got bigger.

“What is everyone waiting for?” Dory asked the parrotfish in front of her.

“It’s the newest happy ending treatment!” The stranger explained. “Several clams suck on the most sensitive scales on your body for only ten bits per hour!”

Dory opened her fin to find several dozen bits tucked in. Of course.

“But it’s taking _foreeeever!”_ The stranger groaned. “Say, you wouldn’t mind warming me up before the big _fin_ -ale, would you?”

_In front of everyone? Geez, she’s a wild one._

Dory was starting to wonder if she had a drink or two, because she grabbed the stranger’s fins with her own and yanked her into a passionate kiss. Dory used her fin to stroke her partner’s belly scales. No one was stopping them; Dory was pretty sure she saw several fish stroking their own scales out of the corner of her eye.

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”_ The parrotfish squealed like a hot bitch. She suddenly reached out and started rapidly rubbing Dory’s cheek with her fin.

Dory could feel herself getting hot from the contact, and her vision was spinning by the time the line was gone. The parrotfish winked at Dory before swimming past the door and letting it close, leaving Dory alone.

After several minutes, Dory once again forgot what she was doing there. But when she noticed the long line behind her, she stayed put. Surely she must’ve been here for something important?

And indeed she was, for a parrotfish swam out of the door and kissed her before swimming away. A clam approached the entrance of the door.

“You coming, sweetie?” The clam asked.

“O-Oh, yes ma’am!” Dory rushed inside and closed the door.

There were six beige clams staring at her expectedly.

“We usually take pay before the sexual service.”

“Oh, um, of course? How much is it?” Dory tried to remain clam.

“Ten bits per hour?”

“Oh, here’s ten then.” Dory placed the tiny golden coins on the ground, letting one of the clams swallow them before the other five advanced towards her.

Dory couldn’t remember what she agreed to, but it hardly mattered to her after they started licking her. One of the clams was right in front of her, slowly licking her jawline. There was also one clam on each side of her licking her scales, one licking her belly scales, and one teasingly swirling her tongue around Dory’s anus.

Even though they were in the ocean, her entire body felt like it was on fire. Then, just when she thought it couldn’t get better, the bottom clam started sucking on her belly scales. _Holy shit._

Dory’s slow moans turned into squeaks of intense pleasure as four of the clams started sucking on her scales. The clam behind her butthole started fisting her tongue inside it aggressively, giving Dory no time to recover.

 _“Oh, oh!”_ Dory cried, her fins shaking as she orgasmed.

She was slightly disappointed, for she was pretty sure that didn’t last longer than fifteen minutes. She wanted at least half her money back, cod dammit.

“Cum again!” The clam said as Dory swam out the door, desperate for more.

She looked to her left to see a hot-ass shark on the pole, and her eyes nearly jumped out of her thin head when she looked to her right.

It was a sexy orca momma that had just entered the strip club. There were many fishes surrounding her, swooning and blushing. Dory growled, for none of them knew whales like _she_ did.

She was coming for dat exotic orca pussy next.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more fishy bullshit? Buy me some coffee for my coffee-filled aquarium: ko-fi.com/omegathyst
> 
> Hope y'all didn't expect me to research fish anatomy.


End file.
